Operation SENSE
by theafic
Summary: After a terrible tragedy the Fire country falls into corruption and war. Maybe they can do something to make the world a better place, even if they are just a bunch of girls with supernatural powers?


_**Summary: **_After a terrible tragedy the Fire country falls into corruption and war. The president is left with no other choice than choosing a group of girls to take over the duty to save the world from destruction.

_**Warnings: **_Mature themes like violence, cussing, etc.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, cover picture © papabay / bayneezone.

* * *

**Operation SENSE**

**001.**

"Rough night at work?" Ino asked her father when he let out a withdrawn yawn. Inoichi hadn't even cared to change from his uniform, aside from strapping off his badge and gun. They lay on the wooden surface beside his dirty coffee mug.

"You could say that." He replied with his hoarse voice, which she thought sounded way raspier than usual.

"Then is it really a good idea you go to work in that state?" She furrowed her eyebrows. The idea of him going to the front line to risk his life without a proper rest raised way too many red flags inside her. "You look exhausted."

"I am needed at work. We got a really huge case yesterday." He explained and gulped down the rest of his coffee with ease. Ino wondered how many cups he already had to stay awake until now. "Can you pour me the rest, please?"

"Would you perhaps like a donut too?" she winked. His cup was stained to the point where there was a clear border between white and yellow. The smell of rancid coffee was enough for her to crinkle her nose.

"No, thanks. You know I don't like them and that's a stereotype that isn't true." Inoichi shook his head at his daughter's remark, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I hope you won't go around and joke about that when you become a policewoman."

"_If_ I become one. Just because I happen to like detective fiction, it doesn't mean I _want to _become one." She let an exasperated sigh escape her, hating where the discussion headed.

She let the dishwasher run a little before drowning the cup among the other dishes, fetching him a clean one instead. The coffee was already cold by now, but she didn't care about warming it up.

"Think about it. You would suit as one, at least as a detective," Inoichi stubbornly said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

Ino only shook her head, squinting her eyes and her father let a laughter escape him. "I am not forcing you to become one of course, though I have to admit, it would make me really proud."

"I have other goals, but I love to solve crimes with you and being to help." She reassured him. "Just ask if you need me, dad."

"I'd like to, really. But this time I want you as far away as possible from my work." His smile disappeared and he leant forward to gulp down the rest of his coffee.

"Why?" Ino questioned him.

"Because I don't want to get you into danger." Inoichi replied, fetching his gun and stuffing it into the holder around his belt and fastened the silver badge to his chest. "Watch the news today and you'll see what is happening and why you should be on your guard. If you excuse me, I'll be going now. Have a nice day."

"You too, dad." Ino wrapped her arms around her neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Be careful."

"I will." He stroke a hand through her blonde locks, giving her a playful head rub. "Also, from now on the curfew will be at 6 PM. I don't want you outside the house any minute after six."

* * *

"…_the police are still looking for the two criminals who caused the explosion in the Konoha central prison." _

The headline covered every magazine, and every window when the blonde dragged herself towards the subway station. Considering the state of their country, news like that shouldn't have been a surprise for her.

But it was _them_.

The terror organization Akatsuki.

A powerful name, which still caused fear among the inhabitants of district Konoha, and around the whole Fire country.

The tragedy happened over seventeen years ago, yet it had been the beginning to the series of unfortunate events that shaped their world to this day. Their short time of reign had disturbed the harmony of the elemental countries for good.

It was only a matter of time until another war broke loss. As if their country hadn't seen enough of that already.

Some of the buildings stood in ruins and a part of the wall surrounding their home country had fallen years ago. Compared to the suburbs, where they had it worst, she wouldn't say she lived a life in luxury in the center of Konoha, but it was close enough.

Hyuuga enterprises, Uchiha enterprises along with other high companies had changed the small village to a metropolis in a matter of years.

The thought of the huge family companies made her snort loudly. Meanwhile their motive was noble, it would never be enough for those fighting for a slice of bread at the borders.

Maybe far into the future their companies would have made an impact on everyone around them.

Unless, Akatsuki ruined things again.

* * *

Ino rested her head against the window of the train, ignoring the tv screen and the soft voice of the journalist. It was impossible not to have heard the news by now, considering the constant mainstream.

"Ugh, I get so sick of hearing about this everywhere." The old man sitting on the other side of the train car caught her attention and she opened her eyes lightly. His voice echoed against the walls, maybe he was deaf and spoke loudly to hear himself?

Well, her hearing had always been perfect to the point the doctors even considered her having a supernatural gift. Ino thought it would get worse by years, but it remained as good as before. Sometimes her blessing seemed to be a curse instead. Especially in loud environments, like her school for example.

"They won't stop talking until the culprits are arrested, you know that?" his wife spoke as loudly as him and Ino increased the volume of her music to shut out their voices.

"The more they talk about it, the more afraid people become." The man clicked his tongue and glared daggers at the tv-screen. "Isn't it _exactly_ what terrorists want?"

"If they are on the loose, I rather get updated with news than being in the dark." The old lady said, her lips pursing into a thin line. Ino felt the hair on her neck stand out when the old lady whispered: "Who knows if they are hiding somewhere on this train? Maybe they might blow up everything before we reach our stop."

Her heart made a skip, and she stared at the pair wide-eyed. Judging from the loud whisper, the old lady could have been sitting right next to Ino, talking to her instead of her husband. Yet she could count the many seats between them, and with the background sound along with her music it would be impossible to hear what the pair was talking about.

"Stop it already." The man flinched. "You don't need to scare me to get your point across."

"Haha, I couldn't resist pulling your leg." She threw her head backwards, laughing loudly at the reaction he had given her. "Actually speaking of it, one of my relatives working with the police told me they got a lead on one of the culprits."

"Hopefully the one starting the explosion?" the man dryly remarked.

"They didn't tell me much," the lady replied, but then her eyes widened and she nudged his shoulder pointing towards the tv screen. "Oh, there he is!"

Ino's glance followed suit towards where the woman pointed until she saw a photo of a person.

It was a man, a few years older than her. The way he stuck out his tongue at whoever the unlucky photographer was made Ino question his maturity. One of his eyes was covered by a curtain of dirty blonde hair, but with all the sloppy eyeliner surrounding his visible eye it was almost impossible to tell if he wanted to hide both of them or if he just sucked at doing his cat-eye liner correctly.

The lady at the news warned everyone to remain careful not to run into the man, and inform the police if they saw someone who looked suspicious.

"Ino?" She flinched at the voice next to her, being too focused on the criminal she had not noticed Sakura at all. The bubble-gum haired girl seated herself next to her, resting one leg over the other. "What are you daydreaming about?" She teased.

"Maybe I was focusing on more important things, Bilboard Brow." Ino rolled her eyes, not in mood to deal with her. Normally they would take different trains but today she hadn't woken up to catch the earlier one.

"Do you realize you have spilt something on your uniform?" she wrinkled her nose at the sight of a brown spot covering the front of the pinkette's collared shirt.

"It wasn't me." Her eyes darted away from her and the corners of her mouth drooped downwards. "It doesn't matter."

Ino let a withdrawn sigh escape her. This was why she didn't want to deal with her; "You got to learn to stand up for yourself. He is treating you like shit."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What is it then?" Ino raised an eyebrow at her, folding her arms above her chest.

"Nothing really. I just saw you sitting here and thought it would be nice to travel to school together like we used to. I can leave if you want!" she gritted her teeth, hands wrapped tightly into fists.

"That's not what I meant." Ino hissed.

"Really? Because you clearly don't want me here." Sakura raised an eyebrow, staring her deep into her eyes and Ino could only groan, already hating where this was going.

"Hey, was it _I_ who broke off our friendship just because of a guy?" It was petty of her to remind them of the past, but to Ino it was like putting salt to fresh wounds, when Sakura came back crawling to her as if nothing ever happened. "You pushed _me_ away."

Sakura's shoulders slumped down, her gaze avoiding hers at all costs. "You're right, I am sorry." Her voice grew slower and thicker, and her bottom lip quivered.

Ino felt her heart travel to the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed deeply. Cursing herself inwardly for going too far, she fished out her handkerchief from her school bag, reaching it out to the crying girl in front of her.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled, her mascara left a dark watery trail on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing to me. Cry if you need to, I won't judge you." She draped an arm over her shaking shoulders, gently caressing her. "What happened?"

"I bought him breakfast, thought he needed it since the exams are coming up and he has seemed a little distant lately. He flipped out, slapped the take away cup from my hand and the tea spilt on me."

"What a jerk. Please tell me, he was decent enough to apologize."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto tried to apologize for his sake, though."

"But was Naruto the one who spilt hot tea on you?" Ino tilted her head to one side, sending her an I-told-you-so-look; "No, so he shouldn't have needed to stand up for him. What did Sasuke do?"

"He told me I was annoying and to leave him alone." Sakura sniffled.

"He did _**what**_?" Ino exclaimed, feeling her jaw drop. "Why don't you dump his ass already? That's a deal breaker."

"Because as I have told you, he wasn't like that before." Sakura whispered, bringing her index finger to her lips and hushing the blonde girl. Ino noticed how a few heads had turned their way, but when they caught her piercing gaze they were smart enough to return to their own business.

"Don't say you're hoping he would change for the better." She whispered back: "He won't. I only see him get worse by each day."

"I don't need your judgment, Ino." Sakura pushed off her arm from her shoulder. "You know what he went through, don't you? You know he is dealing with what his older brother did." Her glare softened at the mention of her boyfriend's past and Ino wondered if the amount of eye rolling on her part was healthy.

"Yet it is no excuse for behaving like a shitty human being."

"Can we drop the subject already?" Sakura crossed her arms above her chest, looking away from her. "I need to think about something else."

"Sakura," Ino started.

"Please." Her voice was pleading, and Ino could see a tear dripping down on pleated fabric of her skirt. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay."

* * *

The pile of papers was almost burying her desk, covering every wooden surface, but the woman didn't care about how messy her work space looked, and instead she leant against the edge. She pushed her reading glasses up her nose, but they slid back down. Fucking summer. "You know why I called you here?" she stared at the two girls in front of her, causing one of them to blush viciously under her gaze.

She was more petite than her friend, but would look taller if she didn't stand slouched over with her pale gaze focused on her feet rather than the woman speaking to her. She played with her violet hair, which was tightly tied into a high ponytail and Tsunade couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't melting from the heat, considering she was dressed in all black and her uniform consisting of a stiff jacket with a veil.

"We saw the news, Ms. President," the taller of the two girls answered, her brown eyes were bright as they looked at her and Tsunade knew that if it was something Tenten loved, it was to finally use her collection of weapons and give her enemies a hard time with her brute strength. With her round childlike face and slender posture she wouldn't look like someone who could lift a heavy war hammer. Her long braids sometimes got in the way, but then she would only stuff all off her hair inside her pink beanie. Otherwise her uniform looked more practical than Hinata's.

"I am afraid this means a lot of responsibility to the both of you." Tsunade said; "They are different than the ones you have fought this far. Have you ever heard of the organization called Akatsuki?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly.

Tenten again gasped at the mention of the name: "I thought they disbanded years ago?"

"I am afraid not," Tsunade sighed, giving up her battle with her glasses and pushing them up into her hair instead. "It appears their leader found some new minions and they are stronger than they were before."

"And now they are breaking out their older members from prison? What a wonderful time to be alive."

"Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"We can do it." The brown haired girl gave her a salute, her thin lips pressing into a playful smile as she turned her head to the girl beside her: "Right, Hinata?"

Hinata flinched at the sudden attention being directed at her, but she nodded quickly.

"You have worked well together, thus far." Tsunade smiled proudly at them; "I trust you."

"Ms. President, umm, do you mind me asking you something?" Tsunade had to perk her ears when Hinata spoke, her voice being all too meek and quiet.

She motioned to her with her hand to keep going.

"Well, umm, you said something about there being more of us out there."

"More of you?" She raised one eyebrow, leaning her chin against her index finger. "What do you mean?"

"More of us, like me and Tenten-san." Hinata clarified. "Wielder of the human senses, I mean."

"Yes, thus far we are missing three wielders." Tsunade replied, waving dismissively at her newest employer. "But you have to concentrate on hunting down the escapees and let me take care of the other girls."

"Umm, the yellow stone is shining brightly." Veins surrounded Hinata's pale eyes and her otherwise gentle features was twisted in concentration. The president craned her neck towards the closet behind her to see wherever the girl was looking at.

"Speaking of bad timing." She muttered to herself, and got to her feet.

The small wooden box burnt against her skin as she picked it up from the shelf behind her desk, a bright light seeping through the small crack of the lid. The smoke hit her mercilessly in the face as she opened the box. Her eyes stung from tears, and she let a cough escape her.

The two other girls covered their mouths, as the colored smoke spread through the room. Tsunade slammed the lid shut again with enough force, so it echoed through the walls.

"What's this horrific scent?" Tenten groaned, pinching her nose between her index finger and thumb.

Hinata was right, the yellow stone looked like a bright star. The two other stones remained cold and lifeless.

A dead star was reborn.

* * *

Ino rubbed her temples with her warm and sweaty palms, relaxing came as a challenge for her. Her head throbbed viciously and it didn't either help that she could hear the whistling sound of each car as they stopped outside her window as the light turned red, or that the driver inside the black Audi listened loudly to heavy metal music. The windows to the car were thankfully closed, but so was the door to Yamanaka flower shop and yet the unholy chorus of the song made her eardrums bleed.

A young couple stopped outside her window, and she heard the woman admire the flower crown she prepared after coming from school, and the man asked her if she would like to take a look inside.

To make herself look more presentable Ino took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders to relax. She rested her hands on the counter instead, noticing how tense they were.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to wince at the sharp sound of their doorbell. The corners of her mouth tugging upwards into a forced smile. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, we're just looking around and admiring the flowers. Are you the one who designed the display window? It looks really fresh and welcoming. Especially the flower crowns with the lilies and-"

Ino stopped listening almost midsentence. Oh boy, was she talkative this woman. It was like dealing with a child who just entered an amusement park for the first time in her life. Meanwhile she otherwise wouldn't mind a small talk with anyone who happened to enter her shop, her migraine begged to differ. She just nodded along, pressing her lips into a smile.

"Ami, let's just look around, shall we?" Her boyfriend put a hand on her waist and tugged her closer to him. "We don't have much time until our train departs, you know."

_She doesn't really look too happy to have us here either, let's just take a quick peek and not bother her any longer. _

She held her breath, blinking slowly as she tried to understand what was going on and if it really was his thoughts echoing inside her head. The voice was far lower than hers, and matched the man's in front of her.

_What the hell? _

"Umm, if you want to, I could show you around… the shop." She had to squint her eyes to adjust her view as the corners of her vision started to fade away. Whatever the lady said, sounded muffled to her ears.

"One moment…" Ino could barely hear her voice, and she could feel her grip around the wooden surface loosen, as her vision darkened completely.

The last thing she heard was the thud, as her body collided against the floor.

* * *

The light almost blinded her when she opened her eyes. Her migraine wasn't as bad as it had been when she lost consciousness, but it must have been bad. Ino couldn't remember the last time she had fainted, but one thing she was sure. She hadn't woken up in a hospital room back then. Everything was white, and she had a vague feeling of someone holding her hand tightly. An IV needle was buried into her other hand.

"Ino, darling, how are you feeling?" she recognized her mother's voice. She spoke softly, unlike her customer. Her hazel hair draped over her shoulders, and Ino figured it must be late at night. Her mother always kept her hair in a perfect bun, and only let her hair out before bed time.

"What happened?" her voice was raspy and weak and her throat felt dry, like sandpaper: "Water, please?"

"You fainted in our flower shop." Her mother explained, fetching the empty plastic mug from her bedside table. The sound of the tap water running urged Ino to just get up herself and drink from the tap like she used to during gym class. "Here, darling."

Ino forced herself up on her elbows, to take a sip of the glass. She emptied it with ease.

"I was having a couple of customers." She squinted her eyes to remember what had happened. "Did I faint in front of them? Oh my god!" She buried her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"They were really nice and understanding about it. Helped me to call the ambulance." Ino's mother let out a soft laughter, placing a warm and reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Must have been the worst experience for them." Ino replied, looking at her through her fingers.

"Well, I ended up giving them a bouquet and some rose seeds for free." Her mother shrugged on one shoulder: "The girl's father owns a botanical garden somewhere on the countryside."

"That explains her excitement for the flowers." Ino yawned "Does dad know about what happened?"

"I sent him a message, but you know he is busy with his work." Her mother rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry through her mouth. "I am not surprised if he'll end up marrying his job."

"Mom, don't say things like that." Ino hissed, narrowing her eyes at her mother. "You know he is busy because of the explosion."

"He is _always_ busy." Her mother replied.

_Calm, down. Ino doesn't need to know right now, I'll tell her tomorrow._

Her mother's thoughts echoed through her head. Her inner voice sounded bitter and full of annoyance. Ino brought her hand to her forehead, letting out a groan. What on earth was her mother thinking about?

"Mom, what did you say?" she questioned through gritted teeth, feeling a little nauseous after everything.

"Nothing sweetheart, just focus on getting well." Her mother pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I informed Mr. Umino that you'll be staying home tomorrow."

"You shouldn't have needed to." Rumours spread like wildfire at their school and the least thing she wanted was to be known as the girl who fainted and having everyone ask her about it. "The exams are approaching, I need to keep my grades up."

"And you will. Now you should sleep. You look exhausted." Her mother let go of her hand, she draped the blankets over her.

_I know Inoichi doesn't want her to be involved, but she deserves to know what is going on._

Ino bit her lower lip not to groan. A part of her wanted to tell her mother why she fainted, but she knew her mother well enough. Either she would scoff at her and call her out on her active imagination, or then she would order the doctors to run a scan on her to see if her brain worked as it should.

* * *

It was past lunch time when the doctor's finally let Ino home from the ER. It was a relief to finally get rid of the needle, her skin felt and looked swollen from the constant pressure. To be home and finally have the chance to rest in peace sounded more welcoming than ever.

She didn't sleep long. It was afternoon when she joined her mother in the flower shop. Her work consisted more of grunt job, like wiping the shelves, sweeping the floors or filling up the empty shelves on new products, rather than custom service. A part of her guessed her mother wanted to save face and not having her fainting again in front of her customers.

But again she couldn't be sure, as later on her mother told her they had ran out of groceries, so she had to go shopping.

Again Ino found herself being alone, and she held her fingers crossed that her mother wouldn't find her in the same position on the floor as the day before. Her hearing was still very sensitive, and the sound of the doorbell still made her ears bleed, but she could manage for a while at least.

Ino let out a groan when the doorbell rang, and yet another one when she saw who her customer was. Sakura had her rosy hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail, her face dripping from sweat. She held a tote bag in one hand and a red gym hoodie in her other.

"What are you doing here, Bilboard Brow?" Ino eyed her from top to toe, hoping her sweaty smell wouldn't kill off their flowers. "The shop is closing up soon."

"Do you want your home assignments or not, Ino pig?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have needed to do it for me." She held up her hands, feeling her guilt tug a little on her heart-strings.

"It is only because I owe it to you for yesterday." Sakura stuck out her tongue at her. "Not like I wanted to or anything." She slammed the books on the counter.

"Thanks." She tucked the books away, avoiding eye-contact with the other girl. It took every ounce in her body to admit she was thankful Sakura went to this length for her, even if it was just to repay her for listening to her toxic relationship problems. "Did you talk to Sasuke?"

"We haven't talked for a while." She replied. "But Naruto was following me around while being super annoying the whole day."

"I think he is sweet. He seems like he genuinely cares." Ino replied, she sprayed the counter with soap before wiping off the non-existent grime of Sakura.

"Oh hell no, he doesn't." she shuddered at the thought, rubbing her shoulders.

"At least he is not throwing food at you or constantly giving you the cold shoulder. I think he likes you."

"Stop it already." Sakura made a gagging sound and looked at Ino like she was the stinky one instead. "He smells like miso, he only lives on ramen and he has the IQ of a donkey."

"So?" Ino shrugged her shoulder. "Why don't you give him a chance at least, or think about it?"

"I don't know." Sakura rested her chin between her thumb and index finger, and Ino felt a wave of relief inside her, hoping Sakura was finally starting to see at things from another perspective.

"Looks like you've got a customer by the way," the pink-haired girl glanced towards the door, which opened slowly. Ino cringed at the sound of the doorbell Sakura's eyes burrowed at the sight: "Ino, are you okay?"

The blonde quickly nodded, before taking a deep breath and facing their customer with her sugar-sweet customer-friendly smile.

"Welcom-..." Ino felt her breath stuck in her throat, and her heart made a skip in her chest. It was no regular customer. It was the boy from the TV, the wanted criminal. His mouth stretched into a wide toothy grin which made him look crazier than on the picture. He wore a dark hoodie, with his hands stuck into his pockets. His shoulders were slouching as he dragged himself closer to the counter.

All colour disappeared from Sakura's face and she hurried to the other side of the counter, beside Ino.

"Good evening, hmm." His voice was low and calm. "I'd like to place an order here."

"Sure…" Ino croaked, she looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye giving her a soft nudge. "Could you go and call my father." She tried to whisper so he wouldn't hear, but her voice failed her.

The man clicked on his tongue and leaned over the counter, Ino took a step backwards to keep the distance between them. Sakura's arms tightly wrapped around hers, like she used to when Ino protected her from bullies.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He shook his head and snapped his fingers in front of her face: "This is all I have to do and BANG your precious shop is in pieces." His fingers were painted in black and a tongue stuck out from the midst of his palm.

_Disgusting._

A trail of sweat travelled across her forehead, and her heartbeats drummed in her chest loudly enough for her to barely hear her own voice: "I'll scream if you do anything like that."

The blonde man threw his head backwards, laughing loudly at her. "Do you think screaming will help, hm? Do you think your papa will hear you and come running to your side?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura growled at him.

"Shopping for flowers. What else?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders: "And I have some unfinished businesses here, but that is none of your concerns, Pinky."

"We are closed. Go home!" Ino snapped back at him.

"Nah, I don't believe you, you close at eight," he glanced at a small silver watch around his wrist. "I still have about fifteen minutes to make an order or look around."

"Ino, is everything okay?" Her mother peeked out from the back room. Her eyes widened at the sight of their guest. "_You_!" she growled.

"Yeah, it's me." He let out a dramatic sigh, pointing his thumbs towards himself. "What a _heart-warming _reunion."

"Reunion? What are you talking about?" Ino questioned, it made her uneasy to know her mother seemed to know this man from somewhere. The woman ignored her daughter's question and marched past her.

"We have nothing for you here, go home." She stomped over to his side, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started to tug him towards the door. He didn't move, his lips were pursed into a thin line and his icy eyes were pressed into dark glare. "Inoichi is not here, and he told you not to ever return again. Don't you remember that?"

SLAP.

The next moment she laid on the floor wincing, and he stood over her hand still red from striking her. Ino pressed her hands in front of her mouth, her eyes widened in horror.

"Mom!" she cried and rushed over to her side. She barely opened her eyes, there was a deep bite mark on her forehead, and her eye was covered with blood.

The man spit on the floor beside them. "She shouldn't have done that, hm."

"I'll call the police." Sakura flipped up her cell phone to type down the emergency number, but she let out a cry when a small white spider landed on her shoulder.

"Do that and I'll blow off your head," he threatened her.

Ino felt a lump in her throat, she was unable to talk at all. She held her mother's body close to her, trying to protect her from the man who loomed over them.

The pain made her whimper when she felt his fingers wrap around her ponytail and turn her to look right into his face.

"Let go, let go." She cried. "It hurts."

"It'll hurt more if you keep struggling, hn." His pursed lips transformed into an impish smirk, as he watched her struggle in his grasp. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll blow off your friend's head."

The doorbell rang, and Ino felt like her head might crack open any moment. Her ears kept ringing after the bell had quieted down.

"What is taking you so long, Deidara?" the voice reminded her of a teenage boy, soft, with a childish undertone. Ino glanced at their newest _"customer"_ from the corner of her eyes.

His height reminded her of a teenager and his round face made him look younger than her. There was no sign of pity or remorse in his gaze when his brown eyes met her pleading ones, and she doubted he would help her. "You said it wouldn't take longer than ten minutes to kill her."

"Danna!" The man, called Deidara, lit up like a child who was visited by Santa Claus. "I am waiting for the old man to get home, want to him to see me torture her to death."

The red-haired man rolled his eyes at him, his glance travelled around the shop until they landed on Sakura. "What shall we do with her?"

"Kill her or something, I don't care. Hm!"

"The fuck gives you the right to call my dad old man?" Ino hissed. "He isn't your father."

"Oho," Deidara exclaimed, raising his visible eyebrow: "as a matter of fact, he _is_ actually my father."

"You're lying." Ino spat. "You're a sick and should be locked up behind bars."

"No, I am not lying." He narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head. "Do you think it's just a mere coincidence your mother recognized me, hm?"

Ino froze she shook her head back at him, not believing a word what he was saying.

"We're brother and sister from different mothers."

Ino spit him in the face and he let go of her hair backing away in disgust. "You're not my brother."

"Look out!" Sakura screamed.

She felt the air press out from her lungs, as something sharp buried into her back. The metallic taste in her mouth was overwhelming, like a wave almost suffocating her along with the pain. Unable to swallow, she coughed up everything. The warmth of her blood trailed down from the corners from her mouth. The floor being splattered by the redness from her wound.

"FUCK YOU, DANNA!" Deidara's face twisted in anger as he looked at his companion, his fists collided against the floor: "I was the one who was supposed to do it!"

"Whatever, brat. You never get things done any-..." The red-haired man was cut off when a glowing fist collided against his jaw with force. It sent him flying backwards into a glass shelf with a loud crash.

Shards and flower petals scattered around him.

Sakura panted heavily. Her fists trembling as she held it upwards in the same position where she hit the man. A green light surrounded her hand.

"What the fuck did you do, you bitch?" The red haired boy held his jaw tightly, and through his fingers they could see his teeth where her fist had collided against his skin. It looked like a hole, made through porcelain. His teeth were visible through the hole in his jaw.

"I wish I knew that myself." Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at her hand, the green light adjusting with the movement of her fingers. "Stay away from her or you'll be the next one I punch." She threw a look over her shoulder towards the blonde man.

Ino's vision grew weaker, dark spots starting to block her view. She felt a pair of hands on her wounds, to her chagrin it was Deidara looming over her. She made a weak attempt to kick him, but her legs felt like jelly.

"You're not fucking dying on me yet, hm!"

"What are you doing?" She coughed.

"Saving your life, of course!"

"Why?" she croaked, finding it difficult to speak with the blood in her mouth. She let out a whimper when he pulled out the spear like object from her. "Leave me alone."

His jaw clenched. "Fucking Sasori no Danna. I was the one who should've killed you, hm!"

"Are you saving me just to kill me again?"

He was about to say something, but his posture stiffed up. "Leave her alone." Ino could see the tip of a sword resting on his shoulder, her vision was starting to fade but she could barely discern the silhouettes of two unfamiliar and oddly dressed girls before everything went dark.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__The designs of their magical girl uniforms are inspired by a picture which was drawn by a tumblr artist named __**PAPABAY**__. They gave me __**permission**__ to use their art as a cover pic for the story. Check them out, they have a really beautiful art style._

_A huge thank you to my beta reader, __**Gheloured**_


End file.
